hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Richie Rich
Richard "Richie Rich" Anthony (born June 13, 1964, Harlem, New York), is an American hip hop producer and rapper mostly known for his works with one of the pioneers of the West Coast scene rap group LA Dream Team. Richie has originated later in Los Angeles, California and has worked on a substantial roster of projects producing recording artists such as Joe Serious, Tina Marie, Kid Frost, OG Cell-E-Cel, Mellow Man Ace, UTFO, and many more. As a studio owner,he has also produced popular groups like South Central Cartel, Domino, Whodini, Mokensteff, Y? V, Funkdoobiest, WC and the Maad Circle, Club Nouveau, Daddy Freddy, Lucky Luciano and Ray from the Dutch eurodance group 2 Unlimited. Early life Anthony was born on June 13, 1964, in Harlem, New York and has originated later in Los Angeles, California, where he attended Morningside High School. Richard Anthony lives and breathes music and has an insatiable drive to create. His talent continues to evolve, keeping him in the heart of the music industry as a prolific producer. He mastered his craft while touring and collaborating with the best musicians in the business. Richie is a perfect blend of East Coast and West Coast sound having been born in New York and raised in Los Angeles. He came of age during the height of the hip hop revolution and continues to draw inspiration from a broad range of musical styles, laying down distinctive tracks for talented artists around the world. As a talented musician and producer able to play the drums, bass, and keyboard, he has been instrumental in projects such as "The Melody", a single by Herbie Hancock from This Is The Drum, that have achieved gold and platinum status. With the L.A. Dream Team Richard Anthony began his musical career as a member of LA Dream Team, pioneers in the West Coast Hip Hop scene. In 1986, Richie has produced the hit song "Nursery Rhymes" with the L.A. Dream Team and it was released underMCA records. The group contributed hits such as "The Dream Team is in the House", "Nursery Rhymes" and "Rock Berry Jam" to legacy of Old-school hip hop. When "The Dream Team is in the House" was released in 1985, it was an instant worldwide hit. The success of the album catapulted the group to the top and "The Real Richie Rich" began touring the country with the group, performing in sold out venues and stadiums. The "LA Dream Team" made a West Coast history for being the only group from Los Angeles to tour with The Fat Boys, UTFO, Full Force, Force MD's, Kurtis Blow, Whodini, andRun DMC. The Real Richie Rich Productions The Real Richie Rich Productions markets, promotes, and handles product placement, projects and coordinates performances. In 1987, Richie has produced the "Chocolate Strawberry", a hit song by Darryl Strawberry featuring UTFO, Whistle and himself Richie.[1]. In 2006, Richie returned back to studio recording and he has produced the song "West Coast Camp-Paign" by the Chicano rapper Joe "Big" Serious on his album entitled "King of the West".[2]In 2009, Richie produced his first feature film entitled The Dark Party, featuring Kadeem Hardison, Jon B, Darryl Bell andMarcus Patrick. Richie Rich in inside his studio in Los Angeles, 2014..jpg Richie with Dee of RUN DMC and Doug e Fresh.jpg Rich with Krayzie.jpg Richie Rich with Kokane, Tony G, Jay and others.jpg Richie and DJ QUIK.jpg Rich and Battlecat.jpg Category:Hip-Hop music Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:West Coast hip-hop Category:West Coast hip-hop rappers Category:West Coast hip-hop albums Category:African-American hip-hop record producers Category:1982 hip-hop